


ｃｏｎｖｅｒｓａｔｉｏｎ

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 好吧，猎人嘴上说着。但是他可不缺钱，所以猎人回复他，要加多少钱？
Kudos: 10





	ｃｏｎｖｅｒｓａｔｉｏｎ

标题是瞎取的。explicit，爽文。  
猎人和术士 × 泰坦

——————————————————

他跪下来，上身压在冰凉的栏杆上，丰满的柔软的胸肌压出一道红痕，顺从的把自己的屁股掰开朝着他今天的老板。猎人戴着手套的手摸上泰坦柔软的臀部，脱掉盔甲后屁股摸上去的手感更像是没锻炼的软肉。他捏着泰坦肉乎乎的臀瓣，摸到已经湿漉漉的两瓣软肉，猎人用手指把它们分开，用自己的阴茎去蹭那两瓣粉嫩的阴唇，手指捏着阴蒂缓缓地揉搓，泰坦就腿抖得像筛糠一样快站不稳。他哆嗦着嘴唇回头看猎人，说，不能射进去，否则就要加钱。

好吧，猎人嘴上说着。但是他可不缺钱，所以猎人回复他，要加多少钱？

泰坦好像一下子哽住了，大概是没遇到过这样的追问。都是因为最近他太缺钱了。他的腿哆嗦了半天，阴唇都被磨成了深红色，阴道里分泌的液体和汗水弄得腿根都是，也没憋出一句话来。

那就待会再说。猎人说道，将上半身压在泰坦宽厚又柔软的脊背上，他都能感觉到对方的刺客风帽上的面帘扫在他的背上。猎人用手指揪着他的阴蒂，泰坦直接被刺激的高潮了。他绷着腿，腰弯成了一张弓，浑身都抽紧了。他是很容易高潮的类型，并且在猎人将阴茎放进他身体里的时候又在下一个高潮的边缘。

猎人的体型要比他小一圈，阴茎却大的难以顺利的顶进来。在对方缓慢的顶开没被操过几次的阴道的时候，他的余光里出现了另一个身影。泰坦想要睁开眼看看是谁，另一双手就已经摸在了他的背上。猎人和那个人说了几句话，便和他说可不可以再加一个人。泰坦转头看向猎人的时候，猎人用手摸着他柔软的胸肌，引导着他转过来面对面的坐在自己身上。

他说，这一定要加钱。术士便在后面一边说，我有的是钱，一边跪坐下来解开自己的裤子。他用手把玩泰坦柔软的胸部，将胸部揉捏成各种形状，力气大的留下很多红色的指痕。泰坦被两个人夹在中间，他踮着脚，才能防止自己因为重力一下坐在猎人的阴茎上。猎人摸着他绷紧的小腿肚子和脚踝，问他怕什么，都说要加钱了。泰坦因为快感哆嗦着，半天没吐出一句话，脸却因为已经高潮了一次烫得要命。他能感觉猎人还没完全进入他，但粗长的阴茎已经要顶到他的子宫口了。他不知道猎人还有多少没进来，紧张的抓着他的肩膀。猎人挺着腰再次撞进他的身体，这次重重的顶在了子宫口上。他被刺激得踉跄了一下，一下子坐了下去，将那根阴茎全都吃下去，猎人揪住被他玩的阴唇都包不住的红肿的阴蒂，刺激得泰坦直接潮喷出来。他大口地喘息，宫颈被反复地碾过带来的快感让还在高潮的泰坦身体往后仰，倒在后面术士怀里。

身后的术士还在给他扩张，戴着手套的几根手指在后穴里快速的抽插，在他高潮浑身抽搐的时候摁上他的前列腺那点。泰坦尖叫了一声，过载的快感带来的就是痛苦了，他挣扎着想要逃，被术士捉住手扣在背后，泰坦被玩的红彤彤的胸肌就全都暴露在猎人面前。猎人便坐起来咬上他被玩的红肿的乳肉，捧着那对奶子努力的吸吮，被折磨过的乳肉红的发烫，疼痛带来的快感让泰坦无所适从。

术士扣着他的手，将阴茎慢慢的往里顶，顶到扩张很好的柔软粘腻的后穴里，顶着刚刚找到的那一点反复的刺激。猎人见对方进来了，原本平和的节奏突然加快，猎人握住他的腰，借着对方的体重用力把他按在自己的阴茎上。他的手被术士扣在背后，没办法挣脱，在猎人全部顶进来的时候只能抖着腿，睁大眼睛，眼眶里都是被操出来的生理泪水。这太过了。他从来没有被侵入过这么深的地方，他感觉自己全身都被操开了。猎人阴茎根部都快要被塞进了他的体内一样，阴囊贴着他的屁股。背后的术士还亲昵的贴着泰坦汗津津的背部，摸着被咬出好几个牙印的乳肉，在猎人操他宫颈的时候一次次撞在他充满弹性的臀部，撞的泰坦浑圆的屁股泛起波浪。

持续性的高潮让他浑身滚烫，又要被强行扯上下一次高潮的边缘。术士捏着已经被撞红的屁股用力的顶在前列腺上。他被夹在两人中间不断起伏着，太多的刺激让他无法控制的颤抖，他的眼前冒出一道白光，在猎人射进子宫里时，一直被冷落的阴茎颤抖着，慢慢的流出白色的体液。

还能有下次吗。术士在后面问道，他吻了吻泰坦宽厚的滚烫的背，将自己的阴茎抽出来，就着猎人刚刚射进去的精液和乱七八糟的体液顶进湿软的阴道。他好像不是来争取泰坦同意一样，继续说，下次缺钱就联系我吧。


End file.
